


First Anniversary

by Wordsmith16



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith16/pseuds/Wordsmith16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec plans an uncharacteristically romantic date for him and Magnus to celebrate their first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work. I would really appreciate any kudos or comments, and look forward to hearing your feedback!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters; only the plot is mine.

“I don’t know, Iz. Maybe this was a bad idea.” Alec flinched away yet again as Isabelle approached his eye with the eyeliner wand. Letting out an exasperated sound, Izzy gripped Alec’s chin harder between her fingers.

            “Hold still! And it was your idea.”

            “What if he doesn’t like it?”

            “He will. He’ll love it. That I can assure you.” Alec finally managed to stay still long enough for Izzy to swipe the eyeliner in an even line across his eyelids. The mascara was much easier, and it took almost no time at all to spike up his hair with Magnus’ sweet-smelling gel. “No looking in the mirror until you’re dressed and all ready.” Sighing, and partially regretting his life choices, he retreated to the bedroom, careful to avoid the mirror, since he knew Izzy would kill him if he disobeyed her orders.

            On his and Magnus’ bed, Izzy had laid out an obscene amount of clothing that he had happily shopped for with barely a word from Alec. She handed him outfit after outfit until, almost half an hour later, she gasped, eyes lighting up.

            “Alec, that’s it. That’s the one. Go look in the mirror.” Walking across the room to the full-length mirror (one of many in the flat), he opened his eyes to his reflection. He took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw.

            His hair, spiked up as it was, looked messy and tousled, something he almost never allowed it to be. His forget-me-not blue eyes popped bright and dyed with brilliant color against the dark black of the mascara coated lashed and royal blue of the eyeliner. The outfit Izzy had chosen consisted of scarlet skinny jeans, black boots, and a gold t-shirt with black waistcoat. It almost looked like fire, glimmering in the light. He was…

            “Stunning, Big Brother. Magnus Xavier Bane will rejoice in his fiancé turning heads tonight.” Alec couldn’t help the crooked grin that spread across his lips. “Where are you taking him?”

            “We have reservations at di Angelo’s. It’s run by a werewolf and a warlock, Matthew Brighton and Algernon Cartiea. It’s expensive but the food is definitely worth it, and they owe me a favor for driving some trouble-making vampires away from the restaurant. So Mag and I got the best table in the house, no extra charge. Then a walk in the park or through the city, whichever Magnus wants to do. Then back home.” An odd smile came over his lips as he said the last bit, and Isabel made a gagging gesture in response.

            “Alright, then. You’re so romantic all of a sudden, Alec.”

            “Well, it’s our first anniversary.” Checking the clock, he jolted and headed for the door, subconsciously taking out his steele to glamor himself before he stopped, sticking it back in his back pocket. “Hey, Little Sister, tank you so much for your help. Really. Hang out and watch some TV if you want, just be gone by 10.” Izzy kissed Alec’s cheek.

            “Sure thing, Alec. Have fun!” Nodding, the tall, dark haired Shadowhunter left the coziness of the flat he and Magnus shared, racing down the stairs and out into the warm, clear spring breeze. It was only two blocks to the place where Magnus was working a job, putting up anti-burglar wards for a mundane bank.

            When Alec got there, he didn’t see his flamboyant warlock, so he held up a pillar and waited, fiddling with the gold bracelet around his left wrist. It had been a gift from Magnus on their six-month anniversary. Inscribed on it was “I choose you, I’ll always choose you. Over and over and over, without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.” It was sweet and a nice reassurance every time he looked at it that, even though Magnus _could_ have had anyone he wanted, he _wanted_ Alec.

            Alec was shaken from his reverie by the appearance of his warlock, who didn’t see him at first, but was moving in a hurry, searching. Alec came up behind him and said, with a laughing lilt to his deep, strong voice.

            “What’re you looking for? Do you have a hot date?” Smile spreading over his face, he turned catching the young Shadowhunter in his arms. Surprise cast over his face as he saw the eyeliner and clothing other jeans and a sweater. The Marks stood out like swirling ink over his pale skin and his raven hair and popping eyes caught Magnus’ attention instantly. He felt his heart flutter in his chest.

            “Obviously so. Alexander, you are stunning.” Blushing slightly, Alec inclined his head.

            “Thanks Mag. Izzy helped me with it. I wanted to do something special for our anniversary.”

            “Well, this is certainly an amazing present. I’ll try to control myself until we get home, but it won’t be easy.” He leaned in and kissed Alec hard, making the world fall away and leaving only gold sparks behind Alec’s eyelids. It felt like the first, turning his bones to liquid and making him want to melt into Magnus. And when it ended, he felt it deep in his soul, an ache to always be that close to the man in front of him, pressed together so that there wasn’t space enough for even light to come between them. “Where are we going?” Still dazed, it took Alec a moment to answer.

            “Ummm… I made reservations. And planned for a walk in the park. And,” he added, smile becoming a little wicked, “I thought that tonight would be a great time to discover the answer to that question of yours.” He pulled out his steele. “Exactly how long _does_ a stamina rune last?” Almost before the final word was out of his mouth, Magnus had once again closed the gap between then and fitted his mouth over Alec’s. But this kiss quick and left the Nephilim breathless.

            “I love you, Alexander. An not because of the eyeliner of fantastically well-fitting jeans or Marks. You put so much thought into this, and so much effort, all because you want make today special.” He pressed his forehead against Alec’s and started whispering. “I’ve had a lot of anniversaries, Alexander, but this is the best. Because I am with you, and because of who you are and everything you’ve done to show me you love me.”

            Fighting the urge to just blow off their reservations and head home, Alec twined his fingers through Magnus’ and pulled him toward di Angelo’s.

            Dinner was amazing. They talked and ate for almost three hours, annoying the wait staff to no end, but having the time of their lives. With hidden exuberance, Alec noticed Magnus’ habit of spinning his engagement ring slowly on his finger and smiling softly as he did so. It was understated, due to Alec’s limited funds, but it was about the only understated thing Magnus owned, so that made it special. It was a gold band, about the thickness of a wedding band, set with diamonds around the circumference, and in the center a slightly raised setting with a green-gold emerald with a sapphire on either side; emerald for Magnus’ cat eyes and sapphire for Alec’s forget-me-not blue ones. He remembered giving it to Magnus, less than two months ago.

            _Alec paced, nervous, more nervous than a Shadowhunter had any right to be. Izzy had told him not to worry, that there was no way Magnus said no. Jace had been sincere for one in his life, telling him that Mag would have to be an idiot to turn him down, and that he loved him so much and so obviously it was not even possible. And Simon (who had actually become really a great friend to both him and Magnus) had smiled at him and just nodded, as simple as that._

_So now he waited for Magnus to get home from shopping with his sister. Magnus and Tessa had both invited him along, but he’d been down that road before, and it was torture. Never mind that Magnus would come home with three bags of clothes for Alec._

_It was 7:30 pm when he and Tessa came in the door, laughing and loaded down with bags._

_“Alexander! I didn’t expect you home so early. Did you have a good day at the Institute?”_

_“Yeah. Izzy, Jace, Simon, and I wen to Taki’s for lunch and trained part of the afternoon. I sat in on Simon’s band practice. They suck.” Magnus’ melodious laugh filled the room at that._

_“Yes, they do. What even is there name now? Las Tuesday it was Penguin Exhibition, but by Thursday it was Radioactive Lemons.”_

_“The Mortal Instruments. I think this one is going to stick.” Nodding, Magnus disappeared into the master bedroom to the dump the bags. “You know we don’t have closet space for that! You can barely get all the clothes you have now in there. I live out of a box.”_

_“Alexander, I found the best jeans for you. You have to try them on!” He had apparently not heard him, or chosen to ignore him. Resigning himself, he sighed._

_“What did you get for yourself?”_

_“Oh, nothing much. A jacket, some pants, a few shirts, shoes. And this amazing scarf! I got a new earring, too.”_

_“Does it go with gold?” Magnus emerged, a confused look on his face._

_“Everything I buy goes with gold, Alexander. It is my best color.”_

_“I think we need to test that,” Alec replied, pulling the box out of his pocket and dropping to one knee. “Magnus Xavier Bane,” he said, already breathless with anxiety, “if you would marry me, I will not only be the happiest Shadowhunter alive, but I promise to do everything I can to make you happy, including going shopping with you or buying you gold or cleaning up after Chairman Meow.” A look had come over Magnus’ face that Alec couldn’t recognize. It was a mix between awe and shock and love, he thought, but he couldn’t read it for sure. He opened the box to reveal the ring he’d spent more than a month designing and spent so much money on._

_“Alexander Lightwood,” he finally said, his voice so tender and gentle that Alec’s breath caught, “just being with you for the rest of your life will make me as happy as I could ever hope to be, and happier than I deserve. The ring is gorgeous. Is it the secret project you’ve been working on?” Alec nodded as he rose, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto his warlock’s finger. He leaned in and kissed Magnus, long and slow, only pulling away when he remembered Tessa._

_“There is one condition.” Magnus spoke so quietly Alec could only just hear._

_“What is it, my Love?”_

_“I am not taking the name Lightwood. I have been Bane for almost 400 years, and besides, Lightwood is a Shadowhunter name.”_

_“Don’t worry. I’ll take Bane.” That startled Magnus._

_“Really? You’d do that?”_

_“Of course. I’ll probably still have to go by Lightwood in Shadowhunter circles, but it links me to you.” He looked confused as to why Magnus would ever doubt it._

_“Alexander, there are not many in the list of people I have been with who have been with me openly, some by choice, some by necessity. And none would have been willing to tie themselves to me in such an important and obvious way. I am a warlock, a Downworlder, a child of the devil…” He was cut off by Alec’s kiss, swallowing his words._

_“An amazing lover, a beautiful man, a compassionate person, a loyal friend, a loving brother. They are insane to not want to tie themselves to you. I consider it an honor and the BEST thing that has ever happened to me.”_

Now, two months later, sitting across from Alec, Magnus remembered the same scene, thinking how Alec Lightwood was easily the best thing that had ever happened to him, too.

            They decided to wander the city after dinner, the enchanting scene of skyscrapers lit by the soft white glow of streetlights calling to them. Hand in hand, they walked down the streets, talking and wishing to be home, alone together. The air got crisp with night and the church clock struck 10. Alec found himself now playing with Magnus’ ring, twirling it absentmindedly in slow circles, fingering the cool gold and the inset gems.

            Somehow they ended up back at their apartment. It seemed Izzy was long gone, but Chairman Meow was sleeping happily, so apparently not before she fed him. The place was quiet and cozy, Magnus having lit a fire with his magic upon entering before retreating momentarily to the bathroom. When he came back, he had a make-up wipe in his hands. Gently, he took Alec’s face between his fingers and wiped off the eyeliner and mascara.

            “I loved it, and I loved that you did it for me,” he said, “but I like my naturally gorgeous, comfortable-with-his-appearance Alexander much better.” Alec felt a warmth well up in the pit of his stomach and fill him. As he leaned in to kiss his warlock, he felt a smile play on his lips.

            “This was a the best idea I’ve ever had.”


End file.
